warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RCWriter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charart Tutorial page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Midnitesky (Talk) 14:24, November 11, 2010 Hi! Hey, I'm Ottersplash. I'm Nightfern's best friend in real life and on this wiki, so I'm just letting you know that she's gone to Colorado for a few days. She asked me to tell you. She won't answer your messages for a couple of days. Thanks, Ottersplash 18:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll be your friend, RC. That happens a lot on the wikis, sometimes it says that she made it a few hours ago but in reality it was three days ago! That's so weird. They should fix that. Ottersplash 23:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Nightfern just called me and told me how much she wants to get back to editing! Oh, and Colorado is beautiful. She's already seen a BEAR and a herd of elk in the Rocky Mountains. Ottersplash 13:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! ﻿Hi RC! I'm soooooooo glad we're friends. Nightfern told me ALL about you! She told me that you LOVE the Percy Jackson series. I'll tell Nightfern about the books! Bye! ;) Ottersplash 23:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm SOOOOOOOOO Happy!!!!!!!!!! Guess what RC? On the 29th of November, it's going to be my B-day!!!!!!! I'm turning 14. I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Ottersplash 23:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow! That's really good, RC! Iv'e added you on as a member of both projects and you're currently featured on "Warriors Share Current News" on the main page! :) NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin Yes, I'm admin here after Midnitesky sadly resigned. Ah... you'r angry at me :( I'm guilty. Ottersplash was sad that she wanted you as a friend but you didn't put her on your friends list, so a I promised her I'd put it there. I'm really sorry, and I hope you're not mad at me... you sounded angry... NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL good you had freaking out there for a second. I'm elated to see your story when it comes out. You know they're having World War IIII at Camp Half-Blood Wiki? For the second time? A whole lot of new user "demigods". Lots of people ticked off. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I wish I could tell you my name but my mom and dad would hang me.LOL. It starts with an S, though. Care to tell me your age though? XD NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I call Ottersplash "Missy" when I'm playing with her. Her name starts with a N. My name starts with Sa. This is a fun game LOL. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) (1) That is so freaky because that's Ottersplash's name! (2) But no, my name's not Sally. My name has 7 letters in it. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Good lord. Are you a stalker or something? (Just kidding) But don't EVER call me that. Ever. LOL. Creepy... NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I said "Don't call me that!" LOL. I looked up Fablehaven and I'm gonna check it out at the library. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Have you worked out the siggie yet? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I think it's fine. I'll leave a comment in the comment box if I see anything wrong :) NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) On the warriors image, there's something wrong with it. It happens with every one; you might want to ask Midnite or Cloudskye. It's only the warriors image, and it happens mostly with brown, black or red. Sorry I couldn't help. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Just PI. I love this wiki- I would never quit it. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 16:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Mentor! Hey there, RC! I'll be your mentor, since you asked for one. So, let's get started! Is there something that you're confused about that I'll be able to help you with? (I'm new to the mentor thing, myself) ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL RC you better add Holly to your friend list! I see you're her apprentice- she will teach you A LOT of things!NightfernMerry Christmas 23:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I think they are all fine, RC. NightfernMerry Christmas 00:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your Apprentice / My Stories! Ahh, tabbies. Goodness. I'm not exactly the best at them. My best tabby is Bramblestar (if you look on the slideshow on my profile, you can see him). But, with practice, we can both learn. I find that the thicker stripes on tabbies are a lot easier to work with then the thinner ones. I'd like to ask when you make chararts, which program do you use (i.e; Photoshop, Pixlr, Gimp)? I use Photoshop, so, it might be different for me than it is for you. As for your stories, I have not gotten around to reading them, but, I will get to them in the next few minutes. Once I read them, I should be able to offer ideas and suggestions to make your stories even better! (Actually, I should also get back to work on mine... x.x) ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Pixlr. I've used it once or twice, and I like it. However, when you're trying to do something on a mini-laptop, it gets kinda hard. The only reason I use Photoshop is because it's the only thing I have access to, atm. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 14:14, December 8, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello? RC, I noticed that you haven't been on a whole heck of a lot, and as your mentor, I'm worried. Is there just not enough to keep you busy here? Or have you just forgotten about us? I really liked reading your stories, and I want to read more from you! Check in soon!!!! HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members Project:Imagine will be temporary closed until January 1, 2011 due to Cloudskye's absence. Please do not put charart for approval or comment on a charart. Thank you, NightfernNew Years is coming 16:18, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi RC! I've noticed that you havn't been around lately. So anyway, I just wanted to check up on you. P.S.- I'm starting to write stories! I joined P:C and I made my own series 'Twilight Series'. I would love for you to read my stories! Cio! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 18:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) P.P.S- My signiture now says Goldenflower, but I'm still Ottersplash to you if you want! RE: I'm Back Ahh, don't worry about it. I've had my days of no internet access. I understand. Writer's block is annoying, and I 've had it for the past month, at least. That's why SnowClan's Song hasn't gotten much done on it. Hopefully, come the new year, we should both be able to work on our stories, though. It was nice to see you're doing okay! HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 22:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members In order to bring back some activity back to the project, we will now hold monthly contests to test out our abilities. This month's contest will involve creating a character from the Warriors books. This will start on Monday, January 17, 2011 and will end exactly one week from the 17th. The two characters that you will have to choose from are Jayfeather and Bumblestripe. For any questions, please, contact the leader, Hollyfeather. Thanks! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sadness :( I'll miss you, RC! Don't worry; I won't forget you. You should tell Holly about you leaving. I'm so sorry this isn't working out. But thank you. You've been through our wiki- since it had 20 pages, to 113. Thank you. I won't forget you. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 14:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day, RC! Here's a gift.... DollyValentine's Day is coming! 22:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: I Might Be Coming Back RC!!! How could I ever forget about you?! You were my first best friend!!!! I can't believe you're back!!!! YAY!!! WSW's gonna have a special IRC chat! If you need any help for ideas about Cleverheart, please please please contact me!! RC's back!! Nightfern 21:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You're Back?! RC, is that you?!?! *glomps* Where in the world have you been? Are you back for good this time?? Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello! My username is Swiftfire101, but u can call me Swifty or Swifteh. I was just wondering, would u like to join my warriors RP Wikia? In case you do, here is the link: Cats of FireClan Wikia. There, you can create and roleplay as a warrior cat of your choice! Right now, Nightfern and I are working to build it, but I hope you would like to join! I hope to see you there! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 16:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) RC!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints and dies* Omigosh, you're back!!!!!!!!! Please please please don't ever leave again. WE LOVE YOU!!!! Sabrina Doberman Fever 18:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: That's über weird; it should tell you "You have new yowls" if someone added something new, without or without a heading. Anyway, here's a little refresher course, since I'm very lazy, I just copied the welcome message and tweaked it: So, there's a little refresher. I also made you a signature if you want to use it... CleverheartI'm back! Here's what it looks like: CleverheartI'm back! Check out my signature tutorial if you want to make a different version or something. So, Holly and I are doing awesome; look how the wiki's grown and we have tons of new users. Sadly, Ottersplash just decided to leave the wiki due to family issues. She should be back in a few months... but look, we lose a user and gain one all in the same week. Don't worry, I won't kill you. Ha ha. Um, I'll take a look at Cleverheart's tale and see what we can do. nightfern 18:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) If you're back and didn't tell me... I'm going to kick your butt to StarClan and back! I missed my first apprentice! --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 15:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Night told me you were back...a while ago. xD But, I was hoping you'd come and tell me yourself. As for apprentices, I have Feathermoon and Rainwillow, but, both of them are already experienced enough with the wiki to graduate. (Ironic, I just graduated from high school last Friday ;)) I can't wait to continue reading the Cleverheart stories! I loved the first part (what little of it there is, anyways), and I couldn't wait for more. I've been lacking with my stories, and I really should get back to them. --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 22:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, its easy. Go to this code, copy and paste it, and fill it in. Or add the template. nightfern 19:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Cleverheart's Tale Wow, Part 2 of Cleverheart's Tale is great. Left me hanging, yes. I can't wait for the next part. I recommend adding the story template... this time by insert, not code. It's about Cleverheart and the new deputy, correct? And the series if called The Last Wilderness.... I would write about that he goes on a journey with a close tom friend to find a cat who can save the Clan as it is raged by Twolegs... but I'm only saying that because of the series name. Otherwise, you could write about how he must battle hardships and rouges and discovers the leader is evil or something... just some ideas. nightfern 19:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) A Tip RC, you add the story template on your story. Not the series, lol. Click the TEMPLATE button when you edit (right next to image and table) and click OTHER TEMPLATE. Then type in Story Template, or Template Story, and fill it in with the information. nightfern 19:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Mmm, me too. But it's been my dream since Day 1 to see our wiki advertised (not just for the new users) but just for the heck of seeing it. Pictures are easy; when you edit there should be a button with a photo frame and a green grass and sun or something... click on it, download your photo from Picasa or iPhoto or whatever, and then just adjust it to the size you want. nightfern 16:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Charart Hey! Of course I'll make you Poisonclaw. Sounds interesting, honestly. I've never used purple in my chararts before! The only thing I don't think I can do is the mouth, because I'm not really that good with the lineart. xD --L. Lawliet Death Note Dreaming~ 00:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry for not responding, RC. I don't install the badges because of the same reason on a whole bunch of others: users do stupid edits, and crazy categories, and make dumb blogs just to get a badge and a higher rank. If you really love this wiki, you don't need badges to keep you supportive. I removed the wikia editor, so if I get enough votes in my poll I'll either leave it or install it. mapleleaf 12:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) WHERE DID YOU GO? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO RC? I MISS YOU. :(( Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 13:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RC.... *annoyed voice* YOU LEFT AGAIN. HOW DARE YOU? DON'T MAKE ME COME AND KICK YOUR VIRTUAL BUTT. ...btw... we miss you. XD 22:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) WE ALL MISS YOU SO MUCH. 'Specially me, you're first and best friend since Camp Half Blood wiki. :( My only male friend, too. ROYCE COME BACK. Yes, remember me, Sabrina? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 06:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Would You QUIT Leaving? RC! Seriously. QUIT LEAVING THE WIKI. =( I miss my former apprentice. Plus, I love your stories. 04:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ROYCE YOU'RE BACK!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! And yeah, I've been reading; I can't wait until the Son of Neptune! Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 12:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... Oops. I forgot about that.... Since you kinda left, I didn't know if you still wanted it. I'll still make it, if you really want it though. =) Also, I loved your stories. You should at least write a little more before you run away again. XD 15:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Woo~ Hai again. Anyways, sorry about the Poisonclaw charart. I never did get around to finishing it. Hehe. Since I have all the extra time (I'm in a hotel room, since a flood killed my downstairs...they have to re-do the entire first floor), I'll finish it up right now. xD *glomps* You really have to stop leaving. >.>;; 19:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Tehehe. So, do ya like it? (I have it displayed smaller, so just click on it for the full size. xD) 20:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: God damn it, Royce. For the love of StarClan quit giving poor Sabrina a heart attack everytime you leave. WE MISS YOU. Omigosh, THE SON OF NEPTUNE came out yesterday! I already bought it, but my little bro insisted he had to read it first, so I just read a couple others... I'm, like, on Chapter Four. Freaking addictive. EDIT MORE. Much love (:P) Oh yeah, and you missed my birthday - September 16th. *glomps* xD. Hehe. Begins with "1" and ends with another number less then 6. Royce, I almost feel badly for you. You're the only boy on the wiki surrounded by a bunch of chicks. xDD. Um, let's see... practice your chararts, write, write, and just practice! Re: Royce, do me a favor and quit goddamn leaving. xD. I was actually suppose to go out with some friends, but we had issues and I ended up putting on a white dress with a white scarf, dying a little patch of red on it, wrapping it around my waist, and sewing in a wooden knife hilt into the scarf so I looked like a ghost. :P I put on gray polish and did my own silvery makeup. I just went around my neighborhood though, and then a came back and gave out candy. :) 23:47, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: *slams RC over the head with a frying pan* Nice timing, Royce. :D Um, I don't think so. I DO know I'm going out with my friend to go watching Breaking Dawn the day it comes out. Say what you want, but I'm really excited for it. I don't know what's up with me. I'm so not a Twilight fangirl, but I do like it . . . though Bella never smiles, Edward was better looking in Harry Potter, and Jacob Black is so much hotter and better . . . shit, I'm going girly-girl mode on a boy. :/ I never do that. *slams friend who got Sabrina involved with Twilight in the first place with metal pot* I'm more of a Harry Potter chick, but hey. A girl can indulge in her Twilight. XDDD. 01:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Brandon Mull visited my brother's school a couple months ago. I swear I'm not lying. All I want for Christmas is books. :D I don't believe in that 2012 stuff, and I will relish when the day comes and the world doesn't end. So all those "oh-shit-the-world-is-ending" people can be proved WRONG. Miss you. =) 21:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's Been Awhile That's a great song. And it's been awhile Since I could hold my head up high And it's been awhile Since I first saw you Staind rocks. :D Yeah, I stayed up all night trying to make some chocolate fondue . . . LOL. It's a LONG story. In the end, I had some of my fondue, but I can't eat that much. :( Job description, lol. My dad kept on adding liquor to it, and it kept on changing forms from a sauce to a paste to a BROWNIE. Then back again until it finally turned liquid. Yay! You got that laptop? <3 I got a bunch of B&N gift cards and bought myself a Nook Tablet. It's getting too expensive to keep on buying books. Since I read YA, the novels only come out in paperback - and a lot cheaper - at least two years later. =( On my Nook it's a lot cheaper though. I am in love with the goddamn thing. =D And I got a lot of jewelry and perfume (I'll spare you the details; I'm only a girl. :P) 22:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai RC~ Anyways, the Wiki's going along just great, and the apprentice program is still up and running. As for me, I'm not editing anywhere near as much as I used to. I've lost interest in writing fanfiction nowadays, but I still have my moments. I'm still here because this wiki would be lost without me. XD It doesn't matter that you're not active. Just stop in from time to time to let us know you haven't dropped dead or something. We've lost a lot of members from inactivity nowadays. Even Feathermoon's left to an extent. 21:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Mentalfluff XD Is Discopelt. Yes. 21:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Wtf ...is that^^? 01:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) *Gasps* RC? Is that really you... Is this really THE RCWRITER I knew before I left? Wow! It's great to know your here, RC. Everyone's missed you, I see, and Night talks about you at school all the time! Ottersplash~March luck~ 15:39, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : SHUT YOUR PIEHOLD, Missy. I did. That was last year. Now I don't. 01:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) *tackle hugs* RC!!!!!!!!!! Long time no see, my friend. How's life? Mine has been total chaos. My parents are getting a divorce. =( Oh, well. OMG I LOVE JEM CARSTAIRS. <33333333 01:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC)